Seriously!
by lollipopdiaries
Summary: Set after TVD 5x13 as Caroline makes the promise to forget about Klaus. Bonnie decides to cast a spell for Caroline to find her one true love. Caroline discovers that her one true love is Niklaus Mikaelson and as a consequence of the spell is forced to resort to do everything to convince Klaus that she seriously is his for eternity. It is intended to be a 3-chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just thought about this story and started to write. This is intended as a three-shot but who knows where this story will go. This is how I wanted Klaroline to move forward as a loyal shipper. **

Caroline walked into the shared dorm-room with her best friends Bonnie and Elena smiling as she noticed Bonnie was inside with a grimoire in front of her. She hadn't really seen a lot of Bonnie lately what with Bonnie juggling her classes and Jeremy, she was happy for her friend but sad that they weren't able to really spend time together. After her decision to rid herself of her "baggage", that's Tyler and Klaus she now could move forward and have more time with her friends.

Caroline walked toward Bonnie looking over her shoulder "Hey Bonnie!"

Bonnie turn to her side and smiled at Caroline "Oh Care, I missed you. Elena told me what you did the other day at the shredding party, Tyler and Klaus, one clean sweep. I'm proud of you. You deserve more, you deserve someone who will fight for you, someone who will put you first, your one true love."

Caroline looked at Bonnie deeply, her eyes threatening to water. Smiling at Bonnie "Yes, I thought about it and I know it was the right thing to do. Hello Caroline 2.0!" and proceeded to hug Bonnie. "So, what are you doing reading your grimoire?"

Bonnie sighed "I miss magic I know I shouldn't complain being alive and all but you know being a witch defined me. Now when I get sentimental, I just open a grimoire and read spells"

Caroline once again went to hug Bonnie "Oh Bon, I'm sorry. I should be more supportive of you. Should have been there more for you, I haven't really been the best friend you deserve….but all that is going to change now"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Enough of the pity party for two. You know with you being single and all maybe now would be the time to test out a spell I was reading."

Caroline walked over to the book that Bonnie was referring to "hmmm, true love spell. Bonnie, seriously!"

Bonnie took a hold of Caroline's hands "Yes Caroline, seriously! And I have everything ready, no time like the present. Besides Liz, you know the new witch we met Liz Parker will be coming over in a few minutes. I promised her I would help her learn to control magic and teach her a few new spells."

Caroline this time rolled her eyes "And you" pointing at Bonnie "thought that I would be the perfect guinea pig for your student. So that's how best friends roll these days?"

Bonnie stood up and started to pace the floor "Care, you know this helps you to, imagine knowing who your one true love is. It would prevent you from falling for the wrong guy again and getting your heart-broken. Come on, you know you want to" a knock on the door stopped Bonnie for a moment and before proceeding to open the door turned back to Caroline and said "and besides, you don't have a choice, this is happening, right now."

Liz Parker peeked into the now open door and offered a tentative smile to the occupants "Hey Bonnie and…..?" Bonnie pulled Liz in, closed the door, then pushed Liz toward Caroline "Care this is Liz Parker, Liz this is Caroline Forbes. We were kind of busy the last time for the usual pleasantries. Now Liz, Care has agreed to help us practice a spell that I had picked out for today as tutorial. Just set up the candles in a circle and we can start. Care, you are supposed to stand in the middle of the circle. You know the drill, I have to cut your hand for blood. Liz" Bonnie proceeded to look back at Liz "take this and read with me, you're the witch so while I can read along with you, it will be your power as a witch that will do the trick. Just continue to chant with me until I stop, that means the spell worked." Now Bonnie turned to Caroline, "Care, remember your one true love will be revealed so this is it".

Bonnie took Liz right hands and started to chant before closing her eyes she directed Liz to do the same. After five continuous chants a strong wind as felt inside the room and the room darkened for a second before the candles re-lighted. Bonnie and Liz were still in a trance and Caroline who until that moment also closed her eyes suddenly blurted "Klaus" then proceeded to faint.

_"I intend to be your last"_

_"I need your confession"_

_"I promise you I will never come back"_

_"Caroline, all for you, always and forever. My one true love for eternity"_

After Caroline fainted Bonnie stopped the chant directing Liz to do the same. She kneeled down and proceeded to cradle Caroline's head on her knees all the time thinking "Oh my God, Klaus!"

A few minutes later Caroline regained consciousness to find that all reminder of the spell had been gone. Liz had also disappeared only Bonnie remained beside her, sitting on her bed. Caroline silently stared at Bonnie as if willing her to deny what had happened just a few minutes ago.

Caroline sat up and turned to Bonnie "Seriously him? Are you sure? I mean duh, didn't I just say no more Klaus. Why am I always getting pulled back in and…." Frowning "why do I feel the need to go to him, as in now, to tell him he is my one true love and god forbid show him that I really, truly, deeply do love him."

Bonnie sheepishly grinned at Caroline "Care, I told you there as a consequence. You know how I hate Klaus and I would never willingly push him toward you. But the grimoires don't lie, if that is what is written then it is what is written. Sorry."

Caroline stared to hyperventilate "can vampires have heart attacks, seriously! I mean I did faint for a bit, that has to be a first. Seriously Klaus! Bon, how could I hate him and kinda love him at the same time."

Bonnie walked to Caroline to try to calm her "Care, I don't want to further frighten you but the thing about the spell was for it to work you should have felt something for Klaus, maybe not love….yet, but something for him, the spell just confirmed what your heart had already known."

"Bonnie Bennett, I need a break from all things Klaus. You owe me and I'm collecting bigtime right now. Off to the Whitemore Bar we go. I need to drown myself in alcohol. Hopefully, tomorrow I will wake up and all of this would have been a dream. I need a distraction, I keep thinking about HIM. Bon, you've turned me into some kind of lovesick puppy"

"Oh Care, we can drown in alcohol and even bury your head in sand. But this urge is not going to go away, it's just going to get stronger to the point that you will have no choice by to go to him"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline confidently said "but it's not going to be today" and pulled Bonnie outside of the dorm-room toward the alcohol she badly needed.

It has been a hard five days for Caroline. Each day, the pull toward New Orleans was just unbearable. Just earlier she in her history class she drifted off once again thinking about Klaus. An image in her mind that was so clear she recalled.

_They were in bed and Klaus was leisurely moving from her stomach toward that space between her legs. She could see herself moan loudly as Klaus inserted a finger, then another inside her "my love, you're so tight and ready for me. Come for me, my love. And sensually started to lick my clit"_

"Oh my god!" Caroline stood up in the middle of class and notice that everyone's eyes were on her. Her professor was looking at her with a glare as she had obviously interrupted his lecture and even Bonnie was looking at her weirdly. She had never been more embarrassed in her life. She proceeded to explain lamely that she felt a bug crawling and had thought it had gotten inside her shirt. Off course, no one believed her. Thankfully, she was saved by the bell. Everyone was more interested in stepping out of the classroom.

Bonnie stood before Caroline who was gathering her things together "What the hell Care"

"Oh God Bon, i can't take it anymore, I going crazy. Not only am I having nightmares about Klaus, now I'm day dreaming about him too. And the dreams they seem so real as if they really happened. I have the urge to call him constantly but more importantly to see him and do stuff to him. Seriously, did I just say that!" Caroline told Bonnie in a high-pitched voice. "Bon, I really have to go to him. I can't stand it anymore."

Bonnie stared at Caroline for what could be a minute before replying, "maybe that's best. Either way you'll know the answer you need. Destiny's pull is just too strong, even for Caroline Forbes"

Early next morning with a suitcase packed and all her excuses exhausted she bid Bonnie a farewell before getting into her car and driving away. To her credit Bonnie had offered to go with her but Caroline felt this was one thing she had to do on her own. So here she was after a 12 hour drive just passing the "Welcome to New Orleans" sign. Then it finally hit her. Here she was, she traveled so many miles to be with her man or more accurately her "hybrid". Mine. My hybrid. Wow, even she was anxious to find out what would happen next.

Caroline decided she needed a drink and proceeded to what look like a quaint looking bar. Parking her car, she slowly made her way to the entrance of the bar when she heard a familiar voice. 

**There it is. I know it's a short one but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I just had to set up the next chapter properly. Chapter to will be about Caroline's journey to New Orleans and the consequence of the spell.**

**As usual comments and reviews everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope your guys liked the first Chapter. Special thanks to the following, they have inspired me to continue to write the next chapter and post it the next day. ****_Ellavm18, Guest and SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening for the reviews. 880 views in one day. To those who favorited and followed this story, thank you! _**

**Sadly, I do not own any characters from TVD / TO. I just borrowed the ones I love.**

* * *

Rousseau, the quaint bar she entered was not as packed as she had expected. Caroline did a quick check of the interior, located the bar and leisurely walked toward the bar. She ordered a house cocktail to calm her nerves when she thought she heard a familiar voice. Squinting her eyes in concentration she slowly lifted her left hand and tucked the wayward strand of hair behind her ear in a practiced move to heighten her hearing. And yes, she was 100% sure that accent, that voice was just the hybrid she was seeking. Just the sound of his voice had left her hot and bothered. Really, was she really that pathetic or just really hopelessly, mindlessly and desperately in love with the hybrid. After her earth shattering self-discovery, she drank her cocktail in one gulp and slowly stood up from the barstool she was presently occupying and walked deeper into the side of the bar toward the familiar voice. His voice was bewitching her like a siren's wail calling her home. As she approached she caught the tail end of what looked like a discussion.

_"You won't even reconsider your decision prohibiting witches from practicing magic. That was why I had it cast in stone before, No witches can practice." _An unidentified voice said.

_"Marcel, one misstep shouldn't cloud your judgment. Let them realize the consequence of their insubordination the hard way. Heads will roll, do not doubt me. I believe I have never seen Elijah this furious in a very long time. It's as if…"_ the rest of his words were lost to him as he caught sight of Caroline.

Marcel who had not turned around but just continued to stare at Klaus interjected_ "…..it's as if what?"_ with Klaus still unresponsive and looking at a space above his head, Marcel finally turned around in his seat and noticed a young, exceptionally beautiful girl just staring back at Klaus. Intrigued by the fact that Klaus seemed entranced by the woman Marcel ventured a question to Klaus _"do you know that one?"_

Klaus broke out of his trance and proceeded to stand-up ignoring Marcel totally and walked the last three steps to Caroline. Flashing a smile, he gently held a stray piece of hair and tucked it behind Caroline's ear._ "To what do I owe this surprise, are you in trouble?"_ frowning Klaus narrowed his eyes_ "the Scooby doo gang bit off more that they could chew again and need my help?"_

Caroline stared into the green-blue eyes of Klaus and very quietly said _"I can't believe I'm really here, I missed you"_ and proceeded to tentatively hug Klaus.

Marcel who in the span of time Klaus and Caroline had conversed was now beside Klaus, raising his eyebrows _"Klaus?"_

Turning toward Marcel Klaus said _"Marcel, this is an old friend Caroline. Caroline, this is Marcel. Marcel if you will excuse us, I have matters to attend you. I will be in touch with you tomorrow"_ and proceeded to take Caroline's hand and walk out of the bar. As Klaus and Caroline reached the exit, Klaus swooshed them all the way to what looked like the end of the forest.

Turning to Caroline Klaus proceeded to explain _"My apologies Caroline but I did not want our conversation interrupted. And it's not safe to be walking around the Quarter at this hour."_ Looking into Caroline's eyes _"When you made me promise to never come back to Mystic Falls, I never thought you would be the one to come to me so soon. Tell me sweetheart, what really brings you to my kingdom?"_

Caroline bit her lip and sighed deeply before stating _"that's the thing. I had every intention of forgetting about you, have the college experience, getting on with my "Klaus-free" life. But you…..never really left Mystic Falls as promised. Well physically you did, but in every other way didn't. So here is my next confession. Every time I close my eyes I see you. I dream of you. If your intention was to make me into some king of lovesick puppy then you have succeeded. My mind, my heart, my soul keep yearning for you. Telling me I can't leave another day without you."_

In the course of Caroline's passionate speech, Klaus has experienced shock, surprise, astonishment as if all the Christmases in the last 1,000 years of his existence had all come at the same time. The last emotion he experienced was doubt. How could someone just a couple of weeks back, who despite her "honest confession" really be this open and exposed. In the years that he had known his Caroline, and she was "his" Caroline, she had never been this honest with him, not even with her confession. She was always reserved some for herself that it took everything in him to "ruffle her feathers" to break her out of her guarded feelings. While he wanted to rejoice in her honesty, every pore in his being hesitated, as he took the one step forward to get into Caroline's personal space he experienced another shock, Caroline has grabbed him and kissed him like it was the end of the world. Talk about "the greatest kiss of his existence", that was definitely it. Trying to gain perspective and control of the situation, Klaus slowly retreated from Caroline's embrace and searched her eyes, for what, even he did not know.

Disappointed, Caroline looked to the ground and sighed heavily. _"So you don't really feel the same way? After all that talk about being "in love" with me and being my last love, now that I have come here, of my own free will I might add, you suddenly lost interest in the chase?"_ after another long sigh, Caroline proceeded to walk away from Klaus.

Quickly regaining his senses, Klaus grabbed Caroline's arm and once again stepped into her personal space. _"Caroline, believe me, you have made me the happiest creature on this earth with your new confession. But forgive me for doubting you, only you could shock me with your words. Should I dare to believe they are really from here"_ proceeding to place his right hand on top of her heart.

Caroline search the eyes of Klaus and what she found their astounded her _"you doubt me, now?"_

_"Can you blame me?"_ Klaus responded.

_"Seriously, so now I have to prove to you that I mean what I say, that this is not just some lame way for me to play with your feeling?" _Caroline incredulously shrieked.

Klaus held Caroline in his arms _"believe me love, all my promises to you, I meant every single one of them, you are my one true love. Nothing in this earth will mean more to me that to have my heart be cared for and loved by you in return But really, my point is not without merit"_

_"Klaus, I left Mystic Falls, left all of my friends, all things I was familiar with, my human life, I came here to be with you…if you can't quite believe my words then let me show you. You have spent the better part of a year wooing me, let me do that for you" _Caroline whispered.

Finally Klaus smirked _"woo me? Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls, did you just say that you would do anything within you to convince me?_"

Caroline rolled her eyes _"…and you will make me do it. Obligate me to remove all the lingering doubts in your heart?"_

Klaus obliged _"if you truly be in what you say then it should really be a hardship, should it…"_

Deeply sighing, Caroline retorted _"if that's what it will take to show you, then yes"_

Klaus couldn't help himself his eyes had bulged at Caroline's statement then took her hand once again _"Well love then, there is no time like the present to start. Let's begin by getting your belongings from where ever they may be and getting you settled in with me. After all, you can't really woo me, as you say, if you weren't within my proximity, tending to me, my every whim. My every beck and call"_

Caroline smiled _"So, you are really going to make me do all those things? To prove myself to you?"_

Klaus suddenly lowered his lips to kiss Caroline in her forehead _"Ah, my Caroline, if you "love" someone, would you do anything for that person, to remind him everyday that you "love" him?"_

Caroline let out a nervous laugh _"I didn't say anything about "love" Klaus"_

Placing his palm in her check Klaus very slowly said _"ah but, the only way to win 'all of me' is by loving me with your whole being, mind, body, heart and soul. All of you for all of me. I won't settle for anything less, My Caroline"_. Before Caroline had even time to react to that statement, Klaus had swooshed then back to the front of the bar, asking for her car keys and proceeded to drive them back to his Mansion.

After settling her into the next door bedroom, Caroline took the time to unpack and take a long well deserved shower. Dressing for bed, she decided to put on one of her newly purchased sexy lingerie and before she could talk herself out of what she was about to do quickly exited her door and found herself in front of Klaus bedroom door.

About to knock, the door was suddenly opened and she was face to face with Klaus. Trying to sound as casual as she hoped she looked, she stepped into the room and haltingly told him _"well there is no time like the present to start"_ and walked the past few steps and got into Klaus bed.

Klaus then turned off the lights, laid down on the bed beside her and challenging said _"your move love"_.

Really, he was going to make me do this! Caroline said to herself. She then proceeded to awkwardly straddle Klaus, her legs on either side of his lower torso. Very slowly, she lowered her lips to his, tentatively moving against his. After a minute of testing the waters, Klaus opened his mouth inviting Caroline to slip her tongue inside and soon after found herself in a passionate make out with him venting all her frustrations in the last couple of weeks into the kiss. The moan she heard from Klaus was a sign he was as unhinged as she was but was still making her do the work. She changed strategy and started sensually trailing kisses first on Klaus neck and making a path first at his left nipple, sucking it hard until she again felt Klaus arms tighten around her. Not wanting his other nipple to be left out, she transferred her ministrations to the other one, licking and sucking it until it was hard. Hearing Klaus undone this way, he after all was chanting her name like every few seconds like he was in a trance, gave Caroline the confidence to venture lower to the obviously aroused, very long and hard part of his anatomy. Her first lick of his tip sent Klaus to a strange and unfamiliar place, as if there was only him and Caroline.

Not wanting to finish so quickly, he lifted Caroline back on top of him and took her lips in another scorching kiss _"My Caroline, promise me that you are mine and mine alone." _

Caroline lifted her eyes to his and stared into the very soul of Klaus _"I am yours. Only yours. Niklaus Mikaelson" _and proceed to bury herself in Klaus, pounding relentlessly as if her whole life depended on this moment. And maybe it did, because there was no looking back for her. The spell may have triggered her into action to come to Klaus but Bonnie was right when she said she was already falling for Klaus.

As the night turned into the early morning, they continued with their lovemaking only stopping from exhaustion. In the aftermath of the best night of Klaus' 1,000 years, he was unconsciously stroking Caroline back while recalling the conversation they had in the forest. Could she really be ready for an eternity with him, was it too soon knowing that she was so young. Even in human years she would only be 20 years of age, an age where a typical young woman would be exploring and defining herself to young to be tied down. While he had lived for the moment she would finally come to him and declare her love for him, centuries of self-doubt couldn't yet let him fully experience true happiness at this moment. Should he dare to bask in this sensation that was creeping into every fiber of his being or should be listening to the few lingering uncertainties in his mind. Feeling spent and worn out both physically and mentally he drifted into sleep into the arms of his Caroline.

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and sensed unfamiliarity around her. After recalling her activities a few hours ago, she rejoiced in the feeling of the comfort in this very moment, waking up still wrapped around the arms of her one true love, protected from all the worries of the world. This big bad hybrid was also her big soft, cuddle-loving, perfect lover and dare she say "boyfriend". Looking up she was happy to see a very relaxed Klaus still deep in slumber when her inner naughtiness crept in she slowly moved, hoping not to wake him yet, after all what kind of "girlfriend" would she be if she could give her "boyfriend" a proper wake up.

She started with light kisses in the neck and rubbed her cheek in the day old stubble and finally let her lips touch his soft, pink ones. The moan told her that Klaus was finally awake "_is this what waking up next to you would be like, my love?"_ Klaus huskily asked.

Still planting kisses across his face, Caroline responded _"well, this is how I intend to show you how much you mean to me. I am your lover, your best friend and I promise to take care of your heart forever."_

Not used to declarations of the heart spoken so honestly after recalling his inner battle this morning with himself, Klaus made light of Caroline's statement and casually said _"it's time we get up, we have a busy day ahead of us but first breakfast, my love?"_

Although Caroline was a little disappointed she took the outstretched hand of Klaus as together they proceeded to the kitchen.

In a playful mood, Klaus sat down at the head of the massive dining table and dared Caroline to follow through with her promise to pamper him. _"Woman, it is your duty to ensure that your man's stomach is full and satisfied at all time. Bring me some breakfast."_

Caroline raised her eyebrow, typical of Klaus to take advantage of her promise to remove all lingering doubts in his mind of her "unending love and devotion" for him. Gazing around the kitchen she opened the cabinets and took out the ingredients and supplies she needed hoping that Klaus would appreciate her effort. She was after all not the greatest cook in the world her repertoire of dishes could be summarized into spaghetti and pancakes. Of course, since it was breakfast after all, then pancake it was. Happy she had found all the ingredients to make her pancakes, she found herself engrossed in mixing her batter when she was startled by a new voice.

_"What is this?" _

* * *

**_End of part two. I hope this lived up to your expectations. I promised a three chapter story so the next one will be the last. _**

**_Can you guess who the new person was in the cliffhanger? Definitely no Haley in this story its all Klaroline. I just wanted to get this story out before continuing with my other story still in progress "Worlds Apart", hope you guys also check it out._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: It's finally the concluding chapter, as promised a short story that hopefully captured your hearts. Thanks to all who read, favorite, followed and reviewed this story. Special thanks to Ellavm18 for all the lovely reviews._**

**_Much as I am tempted to do succeeding chapters, I will leave this story to its happy and fitting ending and continue to dream about the day this will really happen._**

**_Hugs and Kisses all around the world!_**

* * *

Caroline raised her eyebrow, typical of Klaus to take advantage of her promise to remove all lingering doubts in his mind of her "unending love and devotion" for him. Gazing around the kitchen she opened the cabinets and took out the ingredients and supplies she needed hoping that Klaus would appreciate her effort. She was after all not the greatest cook in the world her repertoire of dishes could be summarized into spaghetti and pancakes. Of course, since it was breakfast after all, then pancake it was. Happy she had found all the ingredients to make her pancakes, she found herself engrossed in mixing her batter when she was startled by a new voice.

_"What is this?" _

Caroline quickly turned around to the source of the voice almost dropping the mixing bowl. Eyes widening at the creature who had joined them, Caroline couldn't help but blush at the penetrating eyes that where now looking at her from head to toe. After all she wasn't really dressed for company, well except for Klaus of course, she having sequestered his Henley shirt which was all she had on, while Klaus was just in his sweat pants both of their outfits didn't really need the looker to be a rocket scientist to know what had transpired. Stepping back behind the center island kitchen as she quickly realized her state of undress, she heard Klaus say to their new companion. _"Join us for breakfast. Caroline is making some and I'm sure she would love to cook for you as well, she's after all in-training so to speak for domesticity"_

_"If you insist"_ the creature finally said after a pause and sat down.

Since the kitchen gave Caroline a full view of the dining room, Caroline took a moment to glare at Klaus who just shrugged at her and gave his attention back to their new companion. Caroline went back to mixing her batter now with a little less confidence in her ability to make pancakes. She thought, it was hard enough to make the perfect pancake for a hybrid who undoubtedly had tasted all varieties ever in existence and now she had the added pressure of another palette to please. Seriously, when did things get this complicated, all she set out to do what go win her man, not feed the whole damn country. Well not really a country, it was after all just one person, but what the hell, she could be dramatic if she wanted to be, drama was after all her major in college. Just as she was preparing to put her batter on to the pan she finally zoomed into the conversion in the other room.

_"What is she doing here?" _the voice said.

_"Caroline has finally come to her senses, couldn't stay away from me after all and she is showing me how much she loves and adores me by cooking me breakfast" _Klaus smirked as he heard the clutter of pans being banged around in the kitchen after his statement._ "I believe she is none too pleased with you interruption" _blaming Caroline's apparent rage on the unwelcome guest.

_"Well, this is my house too so she really has no choice about the matter, does she" _the voice said.

_"Should I remind you that this is my house and I only choose to let you live here, so for now I will allow you to, but don't get to cozy about this arrangement as things may change soon"_ Klaus continued.

_"You mean to tell me, that she would rank above me, above family?"_ the voice went one octave higher.

_"All I am saying is that our cozy family may be expanding in the foreseeable future" _and gulped down the remainder of the bourbon he was currently nursing in a glass.

Caroline cleared her throat noisily to attract the attention of both parties in the table then with eyes on her proceeded to first serve the visitor then Klaus tentatively stating _"I made chocolate chip pancakes, I hope you like it."_

Klaus who naughtily wanted to see Caroline squirm gestures for her to sit down to his right. Caroline for her part took a step back and said _"I'd just go up for a minute to change" _and swooshed up to the bedroom as she heard Klaus laugh loudly.

Seriously! The man was insufferable. How could she love, hate, love-hate the man so much. Grabbing the first thing she could see from her luggage she swooshed back down and paused at the dining hall entrance. There she saw both Klaus and the intruder so relaxed and should she dare say enjoying bites of her pancake.

_"Caroline, you don't have to hide. I can smell you from here. Come in here sweetheart." _Klaus bellowed.

Caroline took tentative steps into the room and sat down in the chair Klaus had indicated earlier. She just alternately stared at Klaus and the visitor as if trying to get approval from them.

_"Caroline love, eat some of your pancakes. You should know these are the best I have tasted in centuries, maybe the tender, loving care you put into it did the trick. These" _gesturing to the plate of pancakes_" are definitely now my favorite pancakes._

Caroline had to bit her lip as her emotions threatened to get the better of her, turning her into a sloppy mess, she instead tried to seem like it wasn't a really big deal _"well, it's the only thing outside of spaghetti I could make so it should taste divine. What do you have planned for today?"_

Klaus glanced at Caroline _"today, you are to meet my minions and see my kingdom. You are to dress appropriately and act according to your stature, my dearest Caroline, do not let me down. I will meet you in the foyer in 30 minutes" a_nd abruptly stood up leaving Caroline with the visitor.

A snicker from the visitor brought Caroline's attention back_ "well, let us hope you are up to the challenge, Caroline. Disappoint Niklaus and you are sure to suffer a long and painful death"._

Caroline's eyes widened at the statement and in a panic stood up and rushed to the bedroom.

* * *

Klaus had been showing Caroline around the French Quarter then by sunset they entered a courtyard where dozens of men and women where lurking around, Klaus led Caroline to the balcony and stepped out drawing the attention of everyone below._ "We have matters to discuss however I will let Marcel" _who promptly appeared near Klaus_ "to continue with this gathering however I would like all of you to meet Caroline, she is a guest and shall remain here in New Orleans with my family for the time being that we are here, therefore must be treated with respect that you would give to me or any of my siblings and protected if need be with your life" _while Klaus was finishing his statement, a noticeable hush was felt below then slowly whispers then finally almost everyone looked at Caroline.

Not used to being the center of attention, well not really, Caroline thrived being at the center of attention but not when surrounded by vampires, she involuntarily took a step back toward the back of Klaus. Seeing this, Klaus wrapped his left arm around Caroline preventing her from further stepping back, whispering for her ears only _"do not show fear". _As if his words miraculously gave her confidence, Caroline proceeded to stand up straighter and take a step forward again, beside Klaus.

Klaus then turned toward Marcel _"We did not get to finish our discussion last night as I was preoccupied the rest of the night, I just have to other items to discuss with you" _turning to Caroline_ "love, you will join Marcel and me inside" l_eading Caroline inside and toward the grand chair beside the fire place. As Klaus took a seat he lifted Caroline so that she was now seated on top of him. Caroline glared at Klaus as Marcel once again lifted an eyebrow_. _

_"Marcel, you will have to get used to Caroline being around as well, sometimes sitting in our discussions or even being in the forefront of negotiations, she excels in problem solving. Do you know that Caroline, was once Ms Mystic Falls?" _Klaus told Marcel, who in turn was looking at him weirdly. In the years that he had known Klaus, he could count the number of times in his fingers that Klaus praised anyone, especially someone who wasn't family. This Caroline was an unknown element to Marcel and he would have to be careful around her it seems.

_"Now woman, see if you can get Marcel and myself something to drink, preferably some bourbon" _Klaus all but commanded Caroline. Not still used to being bossed around by Klaus, Caroline's first instinct was to stomp her foot and walk away but her commitment to "do everything in her power" to convince Klaus that she was here to stay stopped her. Instead she gave Klaus a plastered smile and said _"of course" _and left to search for the alcohol requested.

As she search the massive abode, she encountered a curly haired vampire who introduced him _"Miss Caroline, can I help you, you seem to be searching for something. My name is Diego"_

Caroline, happy to have someone help her responded _"Klaus wanted some bourbon, can you see to it that he gets a bottle, he and Marcel might be awhile. Oh and Diego, can I have some coke too?"_

Diego gave her a weak smile then left to do her biding. Left to her own devices, Caroline explored the structure still not used to the grandeur of structures. After all, she has only been in three mansions in Mystic Falls, the Lockwood Mansion, the Salvatore Boarding House and of course the Mikaelson Mansion. Not noticing that she had been gone for more than an hour, she finally decided to find her way back to where Klaus and Marcel were.

Her footsteps might not have been as quiet as she thought as she heard Klaus say _"Caroline, I think you kept me waiting long enough, everyone has gone there merry way there is just you and me."_ Caroline took the last few steps toward Klaus and was surprised as Klaus once again pulled her in his lap_._

_"What am I going to do with you love?" _kissing Caroline's forehead_ "this is my kingdom, here I am King, my word is law here those who resist die. I get to choose who lives or dies. How long can you stick around for this, there is much darkness here. I will not be blamed for letting you loose your light, your cheer, your human morality. Caroline, like I said to be with me, you have to be with all of me" _and their he was again, looking at me with his intense look as if trying to read into my soul.

Caroline looked back at him with the same intensity_ "Klaus, believe me I've asked myself that question a million times and every time I get the same answer. Sure, there's a lot of bad in you, I won't deny that, I'm not blindly getting into this, but I see the good in you too. I love you, all of you. Why can't you accept that" _and proceeded to tuck herself further into Klaus.

Klaus stroked Caroline's back _"can you really love all of me?"_

Caroline then left the warmth of Klaus embrace and knelt down in front of him and looking up at him she continued_ "you know driving here for 12 hours, there wasn't really a lot to do but just do a lot of thinking. I know you're scared to get hurt. To open your heart for the first time in a long time, yes I know eternity is a long time. But a very long time is what I want with you. I want to wake up every morning next to you. I want to see the sunset everynight with you. I want to see the world with you and only you. I want to share new things with you. Have walks in the park. Share an icecream cone with him" Caroline continued giggling " share a bath with him and yes, learn to cook more than two meals so my man won't every grow hungry. I know it wouldn't be an easy road, but I chosen to travel that road to you, to come to you knowing that I was traveling toward my forever with you with no regrets" _Caroline ended her passionate speech with tears in her eyes.

Klaus had remained speechless a long time after that but has wiped Caroline's tears and had once again lifted her into his lap, after a deep sigh Klaus stood up bringing Caroline with him _"Come love, let's go home"_

* * *

The ride back as completely quiet with Caroline just at the end of her nerves, after her impassioned speech she was expecting a reaction, any kind of reaction, but what she got was nothing at all which was really scaring her. She had seen the look in Klaus eyes when she said what she had said but he had chosen to do was to hug her then tell her it was time they got home. Sometimes being as young as she was wasn't a blessing, she had very little experience with relationships. Definitely Matt and Tyler just did not measure up. Questioning herself further, she thought maybe that was it, Klaus finally realized that she was naïve, young and inexperienced. She has never been anywhere but Mystic Falls her whole life, so maybe now that Klaus was "King" he wanted someone who was his equal, someone sophisticated, more worldly, someone who was definitely not her.

Klaus had been stealing glances at her while driving. As much as he wanted to reassure her, he still couldn't. Something was holding him back. He couldn't deny the high he was in earlier when Caroline once again was convincing him of her eternal love and devotion. And he was really listening to her and convinced that she believed in every word she had said. Now arriving at the driveway of the mansion, they both walk thru the door and heard two voices inside.

Klaus had entered the parlor before her greeting both occupants_ "Brother, Bekah, I see both of you are here tonight. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company"_

Choosing to ignore his brother, Elijah rose from his seat to greet the creature who just entered _"Ms Forbes, it's a pleasure to see you again. I trust everything is all right in Mystic Falls?"_

Since Elijah had always intimidated Caroline, she found herself stepping closer to Klaus before responding _"Well, while Silas and the Hunters are no more. There is always something happening in the Falls, its like a supernatural hotspot or something" and tried to tentatively smile at Elijah._

A loud scoff was heard from the fourth occupant in the room _"So Nik has Caroline finally convinced you of her undying love? Pancakes alone won't work, although cooking for Klaus and let him boss you around is just great payback after what you put him through. You just have to work harder than that. Besides, if this" gesturing between Klaus and Caroline "is going to work at all, you have to also win Elijah and me over, we are after all a package deal, you can't get rid of us like we've gotten rid of all the pretender lovers in the past" _

Taking a deep breath, Caroline took all the courage she could muster and looked said to both Elijah and Rebekah _"I know you probably don't really trust me after all my friends and I have tried to kill all of you several times we even succeeded twice, that all I have ever done is lead your brother on and give him a hard time. I know anyone else would have been long dead. But Elijah" l_ooking at Elijah_ "I love you brother, it just took some time to realize but I know in my heart that he is it for me, I couldn't be happier, their can be no greater love for me, it was always him I just couldn't admit it before, it will always be him" _turning to Rebekah_ "I have never had a family, for the longest time it has always just been me and my mom, my father tortured me when he found out I was a vampire. I considered my friends my family. That's why I always come to their defense every single time. Just like you always rally around each other despite your misunderstandings" _turning to Klaus_, Caroline takes his hands and says "I want to be your family, the one you go to when you celebrate your victories. The one you go to when you experience the agony of defeat. The one you go to for your eternal happiness to share the quiet moments with" once again with tears in her eyes "The one who will make you believe that you deserve love and deserved to be loved". _Feeling the heaviness of her emotions, she let go of Klaus hands and slowly proceeded up the stairs leaving the three siblings together.

* * *

Caroline had immediately prepared for bed feeling exhausted after a long day. Feeling defeated by the events of the day, she fell asleep with a heavy heart. This was how Klaus found her an hour later, after dealing with his siblings who thought they had any say at all in his relationship with Caroline. Listening to Elijah tell him to give Caroline a chance, that she would be good for him, for the family. Elijah he could take advice from but when Rebekah decided to give her opinion and tell him that he would regret not giving Caroline a chance, he just couldn't ignore his siblings inputs. Little did Caroline know that she had earned the approval of both his brother and his sister…and after tonight, he had made a decision. Looking back at Caroline so peacefully tucked in his bed, who was he kidding, "their bed, in their room". He slowly undressed, got into bed and reached for Caroline.

Next morning Caroline woke up once to an empty bed. The indentation on the pillow beside her was the only sign that someone had slept beside her the night before. Still feeling the effects of yesterday in her mind and body, she debated whether to get up or not. She didn't want to over think the situation as doing this might make her decide to abandon her commitment, she has never before had a heart on her sleeve this much, exposed, questioned, she just hoped that she had enough reserve within her to give her the strength she needed to get through the next few more days. In the middle of her musing the door suddenly burst open and in walked Rebekah _"it's 10 in the morning, you just plan to waste away the morning. I thought you were tougher than that. Where is the Caroline who challenged me every day in Mystic Falls. Don't be pathetic! Get up, we are going shopping. You have 30 minutes to get ready and meet me downstairs, Up! Now!"_

She had surprisingly enjoyed her day with Rebekah, the shopping, the lunch and the tour of sights Klaus had missed showing her. At the end of the day, Rebekah had convinced her to buy three dresses, two pants, countless shirts and almost every brand of shoes available. She further convinced Caroline to wear the new blue dress they had bought earlier saying she needed to start dressing the part if she intended to stay for the long haul. So here she was an hour later walking down the stairs expecting Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus to be in the dining hall. When she walked into the dining room however, there was no Elijah, No Rebekah and definitely no Klaus. But what she saw was a note on top of the table addressed to her.

_Caroline,_

_Would you please do me the honor of your company tonight. _

_Just walk thru the back door and into the gardens._

_I will be waiting for you, My Love._

_Niklaus_

It has been quite sometime when Caroline has last received a handwritten note from Klaus. And during all these times she had ended up falling more and more in love with him, she just didn't know it at the time. So here she was once again hoping for the best but expecting the worst. By the time she reached the gardens she felt like she was ready to collapse, then she saw him, her Klaus, dressed in white. Almost identical to the ball that had been in the Mikaelson Mansion it seemed so many years ago.

As Klaus saw her, he slowly approached her drinking in her beauty. He lifted her right hand to kiss it and led her toward the table.

_"Wow!_" was all Caroline could get out "what is all this" gesturing to the elaborate table set-up.

Klaus grabbed the champagne which he uncorked, smirking a little_ "this is our thing, do you remember?"_

Biting her lip, Caroline responded_ "Yes, it is. I'm actually surprised you remember things like that."_

Klaus poured the champagne in the glasses, lifted his and gestured for Caroline to lift hers _"Caroline, I remember every little thing about you. Every thing that happened in Mystic Falls. I will never forget the day I first laid eyes on you, I admit it wasn't the best of circumstances but I know by the time I saw you lying in your bed, slowly dying, I knew I had to save you even if you had chosen to die. I have lived a thousand years and I have learned to be alone. Even with my siblings with me, I have always felt like I was alone. That I did not deserve happiness, kindness, goodness…..love. Then you come along and I thought maybe, just maybe…..but you really wounded my heart. I knew you felt something for me, but you were afraid to admit it, I let it go, knowing you were not ready. That when I went back for your graduation. I told you that I would be your last love and I meant it. Just over a month ago, when I asked for your confession, you shocked me with what you said but I had already promised you that I would live you alone, never go back to Mystic Falls. But making love to you, I have never made more beautiful and meaningful love to anyone else. When you came to me the other day, I have never been more shaken than that moment I saw you in Rousseau's. You saying what you said, hearing you finally admit that you Love me, I just couldn't, wouldn't believe it to be true. I know I asked even begged for your love, but I never really thought, prepared for the day you would actually say the words to me and know that you mean them with everything in you. I was afraid that you would realize that I was not worthy of your love. That you would get tired of me. That you would leave me. And when that day comes, you would have left me in pieces, broken me in a way only you could. Only you could…..but, then you were relentless, persistent, unyielding. An I finally understood, what love was. It was absolute, unrestricted, total, unconditional. It was everything that was new to me, that only you could give to me"_ Klaus stood up and walk to Caroline slowly kneeling down and looking into the eyes of Caroline who had already been in tears since the beginning of Klaus speech. _"__**I love you Caroline, My One true Love for eternity. My Sweet Caroline. I will promise to show you how much I love you everyday. I will spend the rest of our eternal life together proving to you that I am worthy of your love."**_ Reaching inside his jacket pocket **_"Caroline, My one and only eternal love, will you be with me for all eternity?"_** Holding the box open and removing the ring from inside the box and lifting Caroline's ring finger.

Caroline who had been overwhelmed with emotion hugged Klaus, gave him a quick kiss then looked deeply into his eyes and said with her whole being "**_Always and Forever my Niklaus, My one true Love"._**

**THE END**

* * *

And that is it, hope everyone enjoyed this. I was literally typing like hell. The words just bouncing off my head.

Thank you to all who inspired me to finish this story, all the comments and reviews. I feel the love all around.

Yey! Now back to writing Chapter 6 of my other story "Worlds Apart", hope you guys check that out too..

**_Love, Love, Love all around!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS SOOOOOO NOT A CHAPTER!**

_I just wanted to thank all those who loved "Seriously!" So for those who requested for me to make this story longer, sooooorrrrryyyy! But there is always a rainbow at the end of the rain so….drum roll….. __**this story is actually part of a trilogy...**__ that means theirs more to come…read below for details._

**TRILOGY SYNOPSIS**

**Book 1**

**Seriously!**

Chapter 1 to 3 (Completed)

Set after TVD 5x13 as Caroline makes the promise to forget about Klaus. Bonnie decides to cast a spell for Caroline to find her one true love. Caroline discovers that her one true love is Niklaus Mikaelson and as a consequence of the spell is forced to resort to do everything to convince Klaus that she seriously is his for eternity. It is intended to be a three-shot.

**Book 2**

**Neurotic Me!**

Chapter 1 to 3

_Chapter 1 to be posted February 23, Sunday... ahead of schedule :)_

Klaus still can't believe that Caroline is his for all eternity. He drives himself and his siblings to the edge with his neurotic tendencies to ensure that Caroline never regrets her decision to be with him. The lengths he will go to is the basic plot of this story. _Please read Seriously! (now completed) before you read this as this is intended to be part 2 of a trilogy._

**Book 3**

**Obsessive Compulsive Us!**

Chapter 1 to 3

After Klaus and Caroline finally tie the knot, a new shock awaits them. Against all odds, they were having a baby. Both being Alpha personalities, the pair go through an emotional rollercoaster._ This is the last of the trilogy which started with Seriously! (part 1) and continued with Neurotic Me!._

_I hope everyone looks forward to the next 2 books, Neurotic Me! I intend to post last week of February and finish, mid-March, and Obsessive Compulsive Us! Is scheduled for mid-March and ends within the month. _

_I welcome suggestions for more story plots please leave me a PM or review. Thank you everyone._

_Love and Kisses around the world!_


End file.
